


Untitled SGA/Trek Reboot Fusion Ficlet

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ficlet in which Teyla is Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled SGA/Trek Reboot Fusion Ficlet

"Hailing frequencies open," Teyla says.

"This is Captain John Sheppard of the Starship Atlantis." Captain Sheppard sprawls in the command chair, somehow making his posture look both non-threatening and slightly obscene. Teyla fears she will never even begin to understand human body language, particularly if she chooses Captain Sheppard as a subject of scrutiny. "We are peaceful explorers who'd like the chance to share knowledge with your people."

On the screen, a tall man with tattoos on his throat inclines his head. "I am Kel, Emperor of Sateda. Welcome to our world."

Teyla does not allow her concentration to drift as the captain makes arrangements with the Emperor to visit the planet even though by now she can recite nearly verbatim a dozen permutations of this conversation. She is selected for the away team--probability 87.4%--and relinquishes her station to Lt. Uhura. Nyota allows their hands to touch briefly at the controls, an impish grin barely contained, and Teyla feels a flicker of emotion that she ruthlessly represses. Nyota looks up at her like she knows anyway, her eyes soft and full of what Teyla has learned to call friendship, camaraderie, even love.


End file.
